Finally togetherA blue bloods fanficftion
by kidman815
Summary: The enhancement of their engagement Eddie and jamie,'s careers Rev up as well
1. Chapter 1

Finally together a blue blood fan fiction

Note as always i don't own blue bloods the characters are owned by cbs apter one

Monday April 30 2018

Monday morning following the announcement of their engagement. Jamie and Eddie walk in to there precinct ready for work

Jamie nobody knows we are OK until the captain finds out Eddie said

Like I said I looked it up we are fine I'm glad that you talk me into taking the sergeant's exam jamie said as he walked to the men's Lockeroom

Ten minutes later sergeant Renzulli asks them to come in to his office

Yes Sir what can we do for you Jamie said

This for you Regan and for you Janko Renzulli said

They take the envelopes for him its the results of the sergeants exam. Jamie opens his and sees 99 percent. Eddie opens hers and sees 92 percent. Congradulations you 2 you are both in line to become sergeants I called down to 1pp Eddie, you are number 6 on the list. Jamie, you are number one. Because of your seniority and your score. They are only going to take 8. And Eddie you are not guaranteed. The promotion because of your number, its account combination of the number on the list and seniority. Jamie, you will probably get. Promoted cause you have 8 years on the job Renzulli said

Sarge there's something we need to tell you Jamie said

What is it, Jamie?

Remember Saturday when ooma shot well after that men Eddie finally decided to act on our feelings. Surge were engaged Jamie said as the captain came there you two are I just got a call you two are to report to 1pp 14th floor now yes Sir Jamie said

15 minutes later they get off the elevator. And walk over to detective beaker.

Detective officers Regan and Janko reporting as ordered

Have a seat officers he'll be a few minutes by the way, congratulations you have told me, Janie detective banker said.

Thank you they said

5 minutes later, they walked in.

You wanted to see a commissioner.

Yes, congratulations on passing the sergeant from the slam both. You are both being promoted. I have been thinking all night about what you said last night about staying in the same precinct. I'm sorry I can not allow that. If you guys were just going to be officers, maybe, but now that your sergeant I can't. And I have a new assignment that will be effective next Tuesday her promotion ceremony is Friday. Eddie he will stay at the 12th game with your undercover experience the chief of department has decided to make you a detective sergeant. As you know major Case Squad the As you know. Major Case squad at the 54 needs a commanding officer and we think that you're the only one knowing all of Danny's tricks that can maybe rain him in Frank said

Dad there is no way in hell Danny's going to listen to me, even though he has to. Jamie said

The orders are cut. You are now his supervisor go over the 54 and talk. About the transition with the acting sergeant there. With that, you 2 are off duty until until next Tuesday dismissed

Yes Sir

let's go back to the 12th. Get changed and then you can go over to the 54. Meet with the sergeant and within start discussing places, we want to have the wedding at. Eddy said

Jamie walks into the 54 he doesn't see Danny.

Hey, is sergeant Anderson here

Who's asking, said an officer

Officer Jamie Reagan. He's expecting me as the sergeant walks out of his office

Sergeant Mike Anderson. Who are you? The sergeant asked

Jamie Jamie Regan the chief of detectives. Told me you were expecting me.

Yes, come in so you're my replacement.

Yes, I started next Tuesday.

Here are the open files and a roster. Of our detectors. Detective Regan and Biaz my best wait a minute. Reagan. Are you related to Danny?

Yeah, his elder brother.

Good luck the sergeant said as they walk in. To the squad room.

Danny and Biaz were at their desk.

Listen up, said the sergeant. This will be my last week here at the squad. As of next Tuesday. He will have a new supervising sergeant. May I present my replacement sergeant jameson. Reagan.

What? Danny said. Not believing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally together. Chapter 2.

Note thank you for the followS and comments I did not forget that Janie is the youngest that was a type that was supposed to say that he is my older brother. I am physically handicapped and I use text to type. And that's how some things get messed up. But thank you for pointing it out to me.

Chapter 2

What the hell you not even a detective. How are you going to be my commanding officer Said Danny

One I passed the Sergeant's exam and 2 the chief of these things, im the only one that can bring you in cause, I know all your tricks, that's why they promoted me to detective with my sergeant's promotion and also under cover work. I mean, I was teddie e to uncover the whole blue Templar thing. And take on the Sanfino crime family all show me the respect I am do or you will get a rip Jamie told him

Yes Sir Danny said with the look of distant on his face.

Lucky for you Danny. I don't start until Tuesday. I will see you guys then

As this was going on and you walk back into the 12th. And runs into the ssergeant Ranzulii So Janko what did the commissioner want you and Reagan for the sergeant asked.

Our new assignments now that were sergeants I'm staying here but Jamie is moving to the 54 to become detective sergeant she told him

Wait that means he is. Danny supervisor. Danny's going to eat him alive Ranzuii said

The chief of ds thinks that since Jane knows all his tricks, he can rain Danny in me and Jamie are off till Tuesday so I'm just here to get changed and pick up the car he'll be back in a little bit. He went to the 54 to start to get up the speed then he'll come back and get it changed himself Eddie said

OK I'll see you on Tuesday Eddie Ranzuii said as Eddie walk to the locker room

Jamie walks out the precinct. A cell phone rings. He looks at the caller id and it as private.

Reagan he answered

Jamie its Bianca Sanfino

Bianca, what is going on it's not safe. They're still looking for you and Noble Jamie to ld her

It's bad, they found me. I called the FBI and they basically said they don't care, I know you would. What should I do Bianca said

Where are you

How many York after they found me I was able to get away I'm outside the 12th precinct right now Bianca said

Ok, go inside ask for officerJanko she is my fiance. Tell her who you are and then I told you to wait there for me with her, they may try to go after her and me to get to you. So both of you wait there for me Jamie said

as he hangs up

His phone rings. Again this time it's Eddie

Eddie I was just about to call you remember I told you about the undercover assignment I did my second year with the crime family.

Yeah, what's going on Eddie asked

Bianca just called me. They found her she got away, she's outside the wealth he told her to come in and ask for you stay there, they could use you and me get to her and find out where her brother is I'm calling my dad Jamie said

Ok babe be safe Eddie said

As she hung up officer Walsh walks in Eddie there is someone out here for your new Bianca. Do you want me to tell her to go away Kara saidNo expecting her. Jamie told her to come look for me.

Bianca in Matane creams fiance he should be here in about 20 minutes.

Nice to meet you at. I can't believe this is happening its been 7 years almost and there still after me. And this is my own family. Bianca said

Jamie walks in 20 minutes later. With Frank

Bianca, this is my father, commissioner Frank Reagan.

Commissioner thank you for your help.

Miss Sanfino what did the Faskedactly say to you Frank asked

They said because of how long it's been and I'm no longer their problem.

Do you think they found Noble

Jamie askd

I don't know I'm afraid to call him in case they haven't because they may be tracking my phone

Eddie took the phone and smashed it.

And found a found a tracer on it

What should I do? I don't know how to contact him Pianka said I'll reach out to the FBI and make sure that they have extra protection for him I'll call the director himself and find out what the hell is going on when you both testified against your family at your own risk To gain all those convictions Frank said

To be continued.


End file.
